A Meaningful Partner
by MoonlitBlood
Summary: Tayuya needs somebody to talk to about her problems even if Sakon, though rude and obnoxious, is the only who who will listen. After all, it was hard being the only girl on a team of five guys with no way of talking comfortably to any of them. SakonTayuya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did Sakon would walk around naked

Sakon/Tayuya…don't like, don't read. Will be rated "M" in later chapters

"talking"  
'thinking'

It was hard being the only girl member of her team. Five guys that at least had a little bit in common with each other and nothing with her. Five guys that could easily gang up on her if they had wanted to. She was a bad-mouthing, bossy brat, and she liked it that way. In fact, if it wasn't her way then there was no way. But the way she acted on the outside wasn't always the way she was feeling on the inside.

The only other person she practically saw eye-to-eye with was another member of her team, Sakon. He had almost shoulder-length, silvery hair and a somewhat pale complexion. His eyes were dark and had a sunken-in look to them and for some reason or another both him and his older brother, Ukon both wore dark turquoise lipstick, she never minded that he wore it and it did give him a very mysterious look, and a couple of times, though she hated to admit it, she did think he was very handsome. He could also be egotistical, obnoxious and rude but he was still handsome. She could tell him **almost** anything except stuff about love or anything girly that lurked somewhere in the depths of her subconscious, just stuff men never ever wanted to hear about in the first place. They spent the most time together and even though Sakon wasn't the nicest or most reliable person on her team, she'd rather time with him than with Kidoumaru, Kimimaro or Jiroubou.

She sometimes wished she wasn't so tomboyish, she did long to talk to somebody about how she felt. She wished she was girly and more attractive that way maybe she would attract SOMEBODY'S attention, and at the moment she didn't care weather it was in a romantic way or a sexual, perverted way. You see, that was the other hard part of being on a team with five other guys…no sex. Nope, no sex. No outlet of pleasure. No nothing with any of them. It made her sick to even be thinking about any of them in that way and it also made her fired up inside, to have all these urges and no way of letting them out, because even pleasuring yourself can get boring after awhile. She needed a partner and it wasn't as if the thought of her with one of them hadn't crossed her mind before.

Don't take it the wrong way, it wasn't like she was just going to open her legs for just anyone, oh no, she did have standards weather you believe it or not. In fact the only people on her team she was possibly considering was Kimimaro and Sakon. But now since Kimimaro was so keen on doing her in, she figured it best to just steer clear of him. That left Sakon…

Tayuya snapped back to reality.

"So, Tayuya? You up for a walk or not?" Sakon asked with an agitated tone. He liked having people listen to him, and Tayuya was not all-ears at the moment.

"Y-yea, sorry. Yea I'll go." She said, sounding dazed. After about 10 minutes of walking in silence, Sakon broke it.

"Something wrong? You're usually never this quiet." he commented while looking at a bird perched on a tree branch.

'You have no idea.' She thought to herself, but was ready to put up an angry front "Oh and since when have you ever given a crap about my feelings?" she remarked.

"Hey, I was just asking." He said with his signature coy little smile, as he slumped against a tree and sat down on the soft grass.

"Whatever.." she said refusing to join him on the ground until he grabbed her wrist.

"You know what," he said, looking at her square in the eyes while still keeping a tight hold or her wrist. "You have a bad attitude, I just asked a question and you snapped. Is it your fucking time of the month or something?"

"You bastard." she said under her breath and balled her free hand into a fist and was about to give him a nice knock across the jaw until his other hand caught her fist.

"Now why would you hit me?" he smiled. "I was only asking if something was wrong, we always talk about stuff Tayuya, you know that." he said, laying on the sympathetic stuff way too thick, she knew he didn't mean what he said.

"Well not this time." she said, going along with his act. "Now fucking let me go you piece of crap!" she yelled and he immediately let go.

"You seem like you're in a hurry, I would be too if I had a tampon to change." Sakon said while she was starting to walk away from him. She turned around with evil in her eyes, Sakon was always the type to crack a bad joke around her, and given the mood she was in now, she didn't want to hear any of his funny shit. She picked up the closest thing to her, a rock, while Sakon starting to laugh, knowing he struck a nerve. She threw that rock and it hit him in the head, leaving a nasty bump.

"See you at home, fucker!" she said as she waved her hand to him as she walked down the road to the house.

So did you like it or hate it and want to burn it? Not really that long of a first chapter but please review, I would love to hear what you guys thought and I'm getting to work on the next chapter and it should be up either Thursday or Friday and if I'm really lazy or I got writer's block then the latest I'll have it up by in Sunday for sure. I'm also crediting my friend, Jen who helped me with some ideas! Thanks Jen! Sakon is smexy!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, otherwise Kankuro would die and Sakon would live forever and ever! And be super duper sexy forever! I'm dumb hahaha.

Sorry it took me a long time to update, my life has been pretty hectic, I haven't really had the time to just sit down and write so I'm sorry. I know you don't want my excuses but anyways I hope you enjoy! Sorry if they're OOC I know Tayuya is but whatever…

A Meaningful Partner:

Sakon/Tayuya don't like then don't read

Will be rated "M" later

"talking"

'thinking'

Tayuya left and walked down the road with a angry look plastered all over her face, her fists were clenched and she looked as though she would attack anything that moved.

"And to think that I even considered him!" She said to herself in a scolding manner. Suddenly the house came into view and she stomped her way angrily through the door.

Kidoumaru was sitting on the couch with Jiroubou, reading the paper, he looked up from what he was reading for a second and quickly glanced as Tayuya made her way into the living room. She walked over to Jiroubou who was channel surfing and snatched the remote away and started to angrily rush through the channels, not even giving a second thought at the channels that had gone by.

"You're back early, Tayuya." Kidoumaru commented, without lifting his gaze from the paper .

"Why the fuck does it matter to you!" she snapped and flung the remote back at Jiroubou's head. "There's nothing fucking on!"

"Tayuya---" Jiroubou started to say in a scolding tone until she left the room.

Just then Sakon rushed in through the door and leaned against the wall near the opening of the living room.

"Tayuya! What the fuck was that for?!?" he yelled, rubbing the swollen bump on his head.

"For being a fucking douche bag." she said rather calmly and forced herself past Sakon who was trying to block her from leaving. Sakon grabbed her wrist and spun her around and looked her square in the eye.

"Something's up with you today, seriously…" he started to say, still trying to catch his breath. "I've never seen you blow up at me like that before, I mean I've seen you get mad, but not over something this stupid. Are you ok? Something on your mind?"

'You have no fucking idea what's on my mind! All these thoughts, I can't seem to get away from and you at the same time, Sakon, seem to be the only solution and the only problem! Just leave me alone for now, let go of me! Sakon!' Tayuya practically screamed inside her head.

"I'm fine." she said, obviously agitated and started back at him and then ripped her wrist away from his grasp. She started to walk down the hall, out of the gaze of Kidoumaru and Jiroubou.

"Tayuya! We always talk about stuff. Why is this time any different?" he asked, almost desperate for an answer.

'It's very different from the stuff we usually talk about Sakon…I want to fuck you!!! What the fuck?!? I should not be thinking this! Why am I thinking this! I wouldn't be thinking this if we weren't friends! Why did I even consider you?!? Oh yea it's cause you're the only guy that seems to give a crap about me, what the fuck are you doing to me?!? I can't get away from you even in my head!' Tayuya thought angrily.

She walked down the rest of the hall to her room as he tried following, she opened the door, took one look at him, not any expression in her face and entered her room. Not saying one word.

Sakon sighed admitting defeat and slumped down on the couch in Jiroubou's place who had left to get a snack from the kitchen, wanting to avoid the confrontation.

"You really are dense aren't you." Kidoumaru said without lifting his eyes from the paper.

"Oh and like you're an expert on women! Them and their fucked up problems!" Sakon retorted bringing a hand to his forehead as if to ease a headache coming on.

"Well I do happen to know more than you." he snickered.

"How?!? Why would you ever look into stuff like this?" Sakon asked.

"Look into what?" Jiroubou asked as he came back only to find his seat taken, so he sat in the nearby chair.

"Women and their problems." he said.

"Well you could try and be a little more compassionate, Sakon. I know Tayuya seems mean sometimes but maybe she'll open up to you if you're a little nicer to her." Jiroubou said and he grabbed a handful of chips, shoving them into his open mouth.

"She HAS opened up to me, she tells me practically everything. This is the only time she has refused to talk about something and then get mad when I ask her about it." 

"Sounds like typical Tayuya to me, she doesn't tell us anything." Kidoumaru said finally folding the paper and tossing it on the ground next to the couch. "I wondered why she's confided in you, I mean you're not all that trust-worthy."

"I am to her, I've never told anyone anything she's told me. I'm not that much of an asshole."

"Maybe it's not cause she trusts you." he said.

"What the hell are you talking about Kidoumaru?!?" Sakon was starting to get angry.

"Maybe it's just cause she just likes you." he smiled obnoxiously.

"Tayuya likes me? That's not possible, we're just friends." Sakon said in a sort of panicked tone.

"Or maybe you like her back!" Kidoumaru chuckled

"What?!? I do not!"

"Ooooh getting defensive. C'mon haven't you ever thought of Tayuya like that?"

"Like what?" Sakon asked.

"Like being in a relationship with her? Hugging her? Taking her on a date? Fucking her brains out?" Kidoumaru said in an unfazed tone.

"What?!?" Sakon realized what he just said, an evident blush crossed his face.

"Relax, relax. That last one was only a joke."

"Sakon and Tayuya sitting in a tree….Owww!" Jiroubou started singing when Tayuya came storming into the room and slammed her fist into his thick head.

"You fuckers are loud! Can't I have a moment's peace?!?" She shouted. She crossed her arms angrily and stood silently by the door way, as if waiting to hear what they would say next.

"Do you want something Tayuya?" Kidoumaru asked seeming annoyed by her presence.

"What's it to you shit head?"

"Well this is a man's conversation, we were just discussing how Sakon's madly in love with you." he snickered. Her eyes widened dangerously, Sakon looked panicked.

"Ta-Tayuya can we talk outside?" he asked, wanting to clam her down before she knocked him through the roof.

"I guess so." sounding like she'd rather just avoid this whole affair and go back to her room. As they left the house and shut the door behind them, Kidoumaru turned on the TV.

"He'll thank me, trust me." he said to Jiroubou, who resumed his previous spot on the couch. A door in the hallway slammed opened and a tall, sickly looking boy entered the room. Though he had red markings under his eyes and on his forehead, you could still see dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he was, indeed, sleep-deprived.

"Kimimaro, what the hell are you doing up? Kabuto will have a fit if he sees you walking around."

"I couldn't sleep. Who was the idiot screaming in the hall, it woke me up." He asked, raising a hand to his mouth and letting out a nasty sounding cough. He drew his hand away and blood covered it.

"It's been happening a lot lately." he said weakly when he saw Kidoumaru's shocked face. "So who was it making all the noise?" he asked again.

"That was Tayuya." Jiroubou said grabbing the remote from Kidoumaru and changing the channel.

"Yea, she's having another one of her 'days'." Kidoumaru said.

"Is she?" Kimimaro sarcastically asked. "Well, I'll see to it that these 'days' don't happen again. Tell me when she gets home." he left the room without another word and they heard the door slam shut again.

I'm sorry this took so long to finish, a lot has been happening but I already have ideas for the third chapter and I hope to have it written and up soon, please review, I would like to know what you think, and feel free to suggest any ideas that you have or that you would like to see done and I'll try and have them tie in with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto and I never will...sorry this took so long.

As Sakon and Tayuya made their way outside, it was just at the beginning of dusk and tiny, bright stars were starting to show. Sakon led her away from the house, and turned to face her, after they were a safe distance away.

"You know, you really need to calm down Tayuya." he said as his hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Did you drag me out here just to lecture me?!?" she asked with a furious tone.

"Ok seriously, you need to tell me what the hell is up with you today." he said releasing her shoulders. "Your attitude and bad temper are bound to get you into a lot of trouble, killed even, if you get too out of hand."

"Nothings up, I already told you that I don't want to talk about it." her arms crossed as she turned away from him.

"C'mon let's sit down." he said as they both took a seat on the soft grass. "So, what's the matter?"

"Are you deaf? I don't want to talk about it."

"Yea but if you don't talk about it, you're only gonna get angrier." she didn't respond.

"What is it? Is this a girl thing? Is that why you don't want to say?" when she didn't respond, he took it upon himself to ask again.

"Problems at the base? Anyone else, besides me, give you a hard time?" he asked with his usual smirk.

"You all do." she finally said. "You shit-heads never stop."

"Finally an answer," he smirked, "Well, IS that the problem?"

"……No."

"Do you like someone?" he finally asked. There wasn't any kind of response again.

"Kimimaro?"

"What about him?!?" she snapped.

"Do you like him?" Sakon asked simply.

"No!"

"Kidoumaru?"

"No! Stop it, Sakon!"

"Jiroubou?"

"Sakon…" she warned.

"Could it be Ukon?"

"SAKON!" he ignored her increasingly angry tone.

"Ewww, is it Orochimaru?"

"NO, NO, NO, NO AND NO! IT'S YOU!!!! I LIKE YOU!!!! I LIKE YOU, SAKON!" she screamed. He didn't say anything. A furious blush crossed her face.

"I don't know why but--" she started to say.

"HEY!" both Sakon and Tayuya looked up, there stood Kabuto.

"You're Orochimaru's elite bodyguards, you shouldn't be out here screwing around, now get in the house!" Kabuto threatened.

Reluctantly, they dragged themselves back in the house and Tayuya immediately began walking down the hall to her room. She stopped when she heard footsteps heading up the stairs.

Kimimaro angrily swung open the basement door and glared at Tayuya.

"Finally…" he started. "I was wondering when you were going to come inside, but thanks to your own loud mouth I didn't need any warning, I heard you before you even stepped into the house." he said angrily while raising a hand to his mouth to cough, sickeningly.

"W-why were you waiting for me?" she asked, not knowing the slightest idea of what he was going on about.

"The noise," he coughed again. "Keep it down."

"Hey! I told you not to screw around, you're here to serve Orochimaru, now get to your room! And Kimimaro-" Kabuto said, approaching the gathering in the hall. Kimimaro glanced up with an furious stare.

"Stay out of this Kabuto-sensei." he said.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, hell, you're not even supposed to be upstairs! You'll be in worse shape than before, get downstairs…now! Orochimaru will hear about this."

"Kabuto-sensei…" Kimimaro started. "Stay out of this!" as he delivered a crushing blow to him and then quickly pinned Tayuya to the wall.

"I don't want to hear another sound out of you," he said as he formed a sharp bone that came out of his hand and brought it to her throat. "Or I can just stop the sound permanently." he smiled. She shivered underneath his massive form.

"Kimimaro, please calm down. Tayuya won't make another sound, I promise, now go back downstairs and get some rest. I will deal with her." Sakon said intervening trying to sound as nice as humanly possible.

"Not one sound?" he asked as he looked at Tayuya square in the eyes.

"I swear." she finally sputtered out, she never admitted, but Kimimaro scared the living shit out of her. He brought the bone slightly away from her slender throat as it withdrew back into his palm. He brought his gaze to Sakon's.

"Alright, but if I hear the tiniest sound…and it wakes me up…I'll come back upstairs and…," he glared back at Tayuya. "You're finished." she gulped. He dragged his body back down the stairs, shutting the door behind him. Tayuya slumped to the wooden floor, looking as if she was catching her breath.

Kidoumaru came all the way into the hallway, making sure Kimimaro was gone. He really didn't want to get involved in this mess. He made his way over to Kabuto and helped the young man up.

"You ok?" he asked casually.

"Yes. I'm fine." Kabuto said, as he brushed the dust off of his pants from the filthy floor. "Kimimaro has been acting up more and more lately, more things seem to irritate him and I have reason to believe that he hasn't been taking all of his medication, so I have been getting a little harsh with him. His condition is also getting worse, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh we've noticed, all right." Kidoumaru said, thinking about the bloody hacking cough from earlier.

"Tayuya," Kabuto said. "I'm sure your noise isn't the whole problem, but you could stand to knock it down a few notches, for the rest of us. I'll have a talk with him and make sure he gets to sleep, then I'll report what's happened to Orochimaru. So just stay out of the way and keep quiet for the rest of the might, just to play it safe." he grabbed Kimimaro's file hanging on the wall next to the basement door and headed down himself. Once he was gone, Tayuya picked herself back up and made her way down the hall to her room once again.

"Tayuya? Wait!" Sakon said in a tone as loud as he dared. She didn't answer.

"Something happen?" Kidoumaru said as they both went into the living room again.

"Well, you were right." Sakon said, staring at the floor.

"I was?" he asked.

"Yea, Tayuya admitted that she likes me."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" he asked again.

"Well, I thought it would be, but I guess she was embarrassed to admit it and now, like always, she's mad at me again." 

"Well, that is Tayuya for ya." Jiroubou said, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"I guess, but I've never dealt with her liking anybody, especially since it's me. And I don't know how to make it better, I mean she won't say a word to me." Sakon said as he lazily dragged his fingers through his light, silvery hair.

"Have you told Ukon about all of this?" Kidoumaru asked.

"No, he's still asleep, and a little noise doesn't wake him up. But I'm gonna turn in anyways, all of this Tayuya stuff is draining. If he's awake, I'll ask him."

"Well, I do hope you fix this mess. You guys do make an awfully cute couple." Kidoumaru smirked and made an obnoxious kissy face.

I had a really bad brain block, I really don't know how I want to do this anymore but the story should be complete in about 2-3 more chapters (probably more like 2) Please review and I appreciate all of you that still review and have the sotry on alert. It makes me happy to know that I actually have people who care about the story, it makes me feel like I actually have someone to please. Also, please, if you really have any suggestions or anything you would like to see done, please send a review and tell me and I might consider it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but like I said before, if I did, Sakon would walk around naked…all the time! But I would love that too much blush

I'll try and update more often, but it should be almost done anyways…

Sakon walked down the hallway to his room, he slipped his hands into his loose jean pockets and began to think about the day.

'Does Tayuya really like me?' he asked himself. 'And if she does, why didn't she tell me sooner?'

Sakon opened the door to his room, only to find Ukon awake and sitting on the old, battered couch they had lying in their room, reading an old comic.

"Hey," Ukon said absently, not looking up from what he was reading. Sakon strode across the room to a worn desk, up against the wall and took a seat in the creaking wooden chair.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Sakon started. Ukon held his hand up, as to signal Sakon to shut up.

"Yea I already know, well ok, I don't know the whole thing, but it has something to do with Tayuya, right?" Sakon nodded. Ukon lowered his book.

"Well, I don't care about Tayuya, I think she's a bitch and she's not very bright, so I don't really care if she makes trouble in the house, as long as she keeps me out of it. The situations she causes…make her look like a fool and frankly," he paused, Sakon scowled. "I find that extremely funny." he smirked darkly, knowing he was upsetting his brother.

"It's not funny! She says she likes me!" Sakon said firmly. Ukon's smirk faded.

"Sucks to be you." he said simply and went back to reading. "I wouldn't want a girl like that on my arm." he said as a-matter-of-factly. Sakon opened his mouth to say something but Ukon intervened. "So, she says she likes you huh? Well did you say anything back?"

"No, I didn't have a chance to, when I took her outside to see what was up with her attitude today, Kabuto came by and told us to go inside, and right after she said it too."

"Well…what were you gonna say?"

"I was surprised…I had no idea that she liked me at all. I though she just thought of me as well, you know…the guy-friend."

Ukon shook his head. "That's not an answer. How do you feel about her."

"Well…" Sakon started. "We've been friends for a long time and she's someone that I like to be around, we talk, and I can joke around and I really liked that, but lately, since she's 'liked me', she's just been distant and easily upset."

"Probably just cause she thought you would make fun of her or something, some dumb girly insecurity." he paused, examining Sakon's face. "Were you falling for her?" Sakon blushed as he said this. "Oh, how cute. Little Sakon has got his first crush." Ukon said sarcastically.

"You're annoying brother." Sakon smirked as he decided to just take his brother's nagging abuse.

"My advice, dear little brother…just tell her how you feel, as lame as that sounds. Cause as soon as you tell her, the sooner I can get a better night's sleep when she's not stomping down the halls. And I could get used to hearing the bed being rammed repeatedly against the wall, y'know, when you guys have 'alone time'." Ukon chuckled.

"You should quit while you're ahead." Sakon sighed. "Well, I'm just gonna get a drink." he said as he got up from the chair and made his way to the hall.

"Right…well, say 'hi' to Tayuya for me." Ukon smirked.

Tayuya laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'I can't believe I really told him! I wonder what he's thinking about.' she thought to herself as she got up, took off her clothes to change and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Maybe he doesn't like girls like me or…that look like me.' she wondered as she looked at her half-naked form. She then threw on a long nightshirt and slumped back down onto her bed.

'I wonder if he's thinking about me?' she questioned herself, trying to bring her spirits up. She tried to shut her eyes and wait for sleep. That however didn't come because not even a moment later, there was a light knock on her door.

"Tay? You awake?" Sakon asked.

"What do you want?" she asked, surprisingly, not putting up a angry front.

"I was hoping we could talk, things didn't go the way they should have today…" she didn't respond.

"Can I come in?" he asked after the awkward pause.

"…..sure." she said and he let himself in and shut the door behind him lightly.

"I thought you were getting a drink." she said.

"Oh that was just to get away from Ukon, he was annoying me earlier. And wait…how did you know that?"

"Orochimaru didn't put much thought into construction when he built this place. The walls here are paper thin. And our rooms ARE right across from each other."

"Then how come I can never hear you?" he asked.

"I know how to keep quiet." she said as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

"You didn't really show us that today." he said. She laughed lightly.

"Well I wasn't in the best of moods then." she looked down at the floor.

"Were you embarrassed to tell me?" she nodded.

"You must feel pretty awkward now yourself." she said.

"No…I don't. I think it's nice. Nobody's ever liked me like that before and I'm pretty sure that I haven't liked anyone as much as you, Tay."

"You mean as a friend, right?" she looked up at him, ready to hear disappointment.

He suddenly reached out and hugged her tightly. She gasped.

"No. If you still want, I'd like to give 'us' a try." he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "What do you say?" he asked her when they pulled away.

She was blushing furiously. "Yea, I'd like to try too." she said quietly and laid her head against his shoulder.

"This doesn't seem like the 'Tayuya' I know." Sakon chuckled.

"Hmph, well the 'Tayuya' you knew then wasn't your girlfriend."

"I'm pretty lucky." he said.

"Shut up, you freak. You're too talkative." she smiled.

"You're awfully chatty yourself." he said as he pulled her into a light kiss, she pulled back at first but then she started to melt into the feeling and returned it. After about awhile, they pulled away.

"Ahh, sweet silence." Sakon laughed after seeing the look on her face.

Sorry Tayuya is so OOC in this and sorry this one is so short but I'm gonna get right on working on the next chapter. This one was basically just to introduce Ukon and get Sakon and Tayuya together. This story will probably continue for about another 2-3 chapters maybe. Cause I do have some ideas that I'd like to try. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! And I really would love all of you to read it so please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
